It's not easy to be me
by special agent Ali
Summary: One of the Lucas brothers caught the flu. But which one? Will the others get it? Will this cancel their concerts? The title comes from a favorite song of mine, bonus points if you can tell me the title in a review
1. prologue, a brother in need

_Hey, so here's another new story *audience groans* _

_Well, I'm offended now, thought you all loved my stories *audience rolls eyes* A boy stands up from front row, its Joe _

"_Um Ali…we do love your stories but are you ever going to finish the ones you've begun?"_

"_Ummmmm…oh hush you and get in my story"_

_Hee hee, yes I will finish….eventually._

_Oh and I'm not telling who the story is about this time. What fun is that for me? _

_**If there was one thing everyone hated to admit, it was that we all were vulnerable to just about anything.**_

_**No matter how well you tried to take care of yourself and be a good, healthy your person, they still managed to get inside.**_

He heard the bell ring as he managed to sit back and take a breather before another round came up.

Suddenly, the big breakfast he had with his family was not looking so great.

He had three pancakes, two strips of bacon, some hash browns, and three delicious cinnamon buns.

But that was normal for him. He never threw up his food, except once after he had wrestled his brother, but then it was over.

He left his classroom twenty minutes ago, ran straight to the nearest restroom and been stuck in the stall since.

He took some deep breaths and wiped his sweaty hands over his sweatier forehead through his damp, greasy hair he hadn't washed in three days.

As he sat against the wall and hoped his stomach would actually settle, his mind wandered.

He wondered if his teacher was worried or if he was now another slacker to him.

It was not as though he tried to be a rule breaker. Like take the no running in the halls rule, he normally had no problem obeying that.

The school had gotten used to the three rock stars.

But every now and then, when the school got visitors, very hard to not run when being chased by a lot of young girls.

He wondered if the teacher saw it like that. The boys teachers gave very little slack to the teens as it was.

He couldn't think about his teacher anymore as round three began and his head was over the toilet bowl once more.

Outside though, his teacher had gotten worried. He asked one of the students who was a friend to find his brothers.

"Hey! Have you seen your brother? He left twenty minutes ago, never returned" the boy asked the two when he found them by their lockers.

The two Lucas brothers looked at him with a puzzled glance.

"He said he wasn't feeling well and went to the bathroom, he might still be in there" he explained.

That was all the two brothers needed before slamming their lockers and running to find their sick brother.

He had managed to finish his third round by the time they found him. He got up on shaky legs and opened the stall only to see them staring.

"He…Hey guys…wha…what's up" he stuttered, his voice weakened from his vomiting.

"Just about to ask you that, your friend John asked us to see how you were doing" one spoke and he made a small smile.

"I'm….feeling better actually" he lied. He went to the sink and threw cold water on his face.

He then turned and gave his brothers a grin and thumbs up before fainting.

"No!" They both exclaimed and dove for him. He had too much head start and all three crashed to the floor.

"We have got to get him to the nurse" the one who hadn't spoken said.

_So what do you think? I want to know who you think I chose to play our sick boy._


	2. Stella is worried, don't push them away

_I decided I'm going to take after a certain author on here and become evil and not tell you who the mystery guy is till later._

_This is the story though but hey I will submit clues and if you know the show and the boys in general, you may guess who he is. _

It was a normal monday at Horace Mantis academy as three gorgeous men walked in together.

The three were brothers and also rock stars as they made up the band Jonas.

To any of the students, all three seemed to be acting normal. That just proved the blond, pretty teen really did know them better.

"You don't look good" she said, marching straight up to one as hung back a little from his brothers.

She felt his forehead and he sighed. "Stella…relax I feel fine" he stuttered and cleared his throat. His throat was sore though and she raised a brow.

"Yeah you look and sound absolutely normal" she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and took her arm and walked a few steps back.

"Look, they don't know I'm sick so don't say anything, they already worry about me enough as it is" he said.

Stella gave him a pity look. "You don't have to always be so brave" she said.

"I don't…"

Stella smirked. "Don't forget who your talking to…I know you as well as both your brothers"

He smiled slightly. "I'll be fine…I can take care of myself" he promised.

Stella reluctantly nodded. "All right…but promise me if you feel worse you'll seek help" she said and he nodded.

The two rejoined the group but before the two could ask, the bell rang.

"See ya later" he said and walked away quickly. He touched his forehead and groaned.

"She is wrong, I don't need help, I don't need everyone protecting me" he muttered and went to class.

He was wrong though. He never should have even left his comfy bed upstairs in the old firehouse.

Stella shook her head as she watched him hurry off. 'Why do you push everyone away?' she wondered.


	3. Helping out a brother in need

_Hi again, wow you all must think on the same page cause review is all about the same, I especially love Ms Nick J's review lol_

_All right here is chapter 2, the first chapter was a prologue I just was showing you what happens._

_I Haven't figured out when I'll reveal him, maybe not till the end of the story. _

_Oh and who else is excited for next Sunday? New Jonas yay *HAPPY DANCES* hee that made me smile when I read that on tv dot com. Now on with story. _

_Oh and still being evil, I blame the person I blamed last chapter again *evil laugh* she is eviler though, almost all her stories are harming Nicky, who may or may not be my sick boy. _

_Oh one more author note, I'm thinking of another story to do, because I like adding to my work load._

_It will be Jonas but a crossover with Hannah Montana. Think I should write it?_

_Oh and the prologue is in this chapter but I added to it. _

He sat in class and it when it was half over, he realized his friend had been right.

'Oh god, come on, I can take care of myself' he urged himself. His body did not seem to think that as he felt sicker.

His hand shot up. "I need to use the bathroom" he said loudly before she noticed his hand.

He took something out of his backpack and walked to her desk. She nodded and gave him the pass.

"Be careful Mr. Lucas, I've read the magazines myself, we don't need our cute rock star in the hospital again" she teased.

He rolled his eyes but not at her. 'And everyone wonders why I'm sarcastic and moody' he thought.

He walked out of the classroom into the empty hallway. Every step he took was like a step towards fun and excitement.

It was why he saved all his smiles, his energy, his youth to sum up for the big stage.

Everything before it was just a step. School, recordings, writing the songs, listening to his brothers be dorks, it was all just steps till he could shine.

He began to hum a song to himself, his sore throat not letting him sing properly.

It was a song he wrote for a time he didn't feel himself and he hummed the chorus to the bathroom.

He walked in to the empty bathroom and looked at his face. He was sweating from the fever he had and he never seen himself so pale.

He couldn't stare long as his breakfast finally peaked and he barely dove into a stall before everything came back out of him.

He sat back and flushed the toiled before stroking his sweaty forehead, bringing his hand through his greasy hair that hadn't been washed in three days.

He couldn't stand as a second round came and for another few minutes he leaned over the white, germ infested, toilet.

After that though, he managed to catch his breath but he still felt too weak to walk and just stayed where he was.

Ten minutes later he heard the bell ring as he was still sitting, waiting to see if it was over.

Suddenly, the big breakfast he had with his family was not looking so great.

He had three pancakes, two strips of bacon, some hash browns, and three delicious cinnamon buns.

It was his brothers fault really, he was too competitive to pass up the bet and now it was coming back out.

But that was normal for him. He never threw up his food, except once after he had wrestled his brother, but then it was over.

As he sat against the wall and hoped his stomach would actually settle, his mind wandered.

He wondered if his teacher was worried or if he was now another slacker to him.

It was not as though he tried to be a rule breaker. Like take the no running in the halls rule, he normally had no problem obeying that.

The school had gotten used to the three rock stars.

But every now and then, when the school got visitors, very hard to not run when being chased by a lot of young girls.

He wondered if the teacher saw it like that. The boys teachers gave very little slack to the teens as it was.

He couldn't think about his teacher anymore as round three began and his head was over the toilet bowl once more.

Outside though, his teacher had gotten worried. He asked one of the students who was a friend to find his brothers.

"Hey! Have you seen your brother? He left twenty minutes ago, never returned" the boy asked the two when he found them by their lockers.

The two Lucas brothers looked at him with a puzzled glance.

"He said he wasn't feeling well and went to the bathroom, he might still be in there" he explained.

That was all the two brothers needed before slamming their lockers and running to find their sick brother.

He had managed to finish his third round by the time they found him. He got up on shaky legs and opened the stall only to see them staring.

"He…Hey guys…wha…what's up" he stuttered, his voice weakened from his vomiting.

"Just about to ask you that, your friend John asked us to see how you were doing" one spoke and he made a small smile.

"I'm….feeling better actually" he lied. He went to the sink and threw cold water on his face.

He then turned and gave his brothers a grin and thumbs up before fainting.

"No!" They both exclaimed and dove for him. He had too much head start and all three crashed to the floor.

"We have got to get him to the nurse" the one who hadn't spoken said.

"Right…come on bro, stay with us" the other one responded. He took his brothers arms and stared into the pale face.

"Please bro, just be okay, we need you" he whispered as the two hurried out and ordered everyone to move as they rushed to the nurse holding their unconscious brother.


	4. Realizing its okay to need help

_Oh wow hey, I just realized something, this not knowing thing, its really torturing you all. *grins* _

_Sorry all but don't worry your torture will end soon, starting with this chapter._

_What can I say, I like short stories lol._

The nurses office was on the second floor and the unconscious awoke as they got inside the elevator.

"Put me down" he muttered. The two Lucas's looked at him and reluctantly obeyed.

He stood up and his legs nearly gave out but he was caught and held on to.

"Come on bro, you can walk if you want or we'll carry you, but were going to the nurse" one said and he groaned.

"Stop…treating…me…" he gasped and then shook his head as a wave a nausea passed.

He then pushed his brothers away as the elevators opened but couldn't walk a step without needing them to hold him up.

"And you still don't need us?" one asked with a teasing smile and was glared at.

"No…I don't" he said and the teaser put on a hurt look.

He rest his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Look man, I am not going to pretend your not smarter or more responsible but you are younger than me and I love you too much not to make sure you're not taken care of" he said.

"J…Joe…" he stuttered and Joe smiled.

"Nick, come on little brother, you need us now" Joe said and Nick nodded.

"But I'm not being carried" he said and both boys grinned and took an arm.

"No problem Nicky, just lean on us and we'll get you help" Kevin said and Nick just nodded.

They got him to the nurse and a half hour later bid goodbye to their little brother as Tom Lucas came.

"Hey boys got here quick as I could" he explained. Nick nodded and picked up his bag and his father took it.

"Let me carry this Nick" he offered and slung an arm around his child and Nick leaned on him.

"Sure…thanks dad" he said and yawned.

When they got home, Sandy ran from the kitchen and hugged Nick.

"Oh my sweet baby" she cooed. Nick rolled his eyes and patted her back.

"Okay mom I can't breathe" he said and Sandy pulled away.

"Sorry…anyway I'm making you soup and toast and I want you in your bed in pajamas when I come bring it to you" she instructed and Nick nodded.

He quickly obeyed and was sitting in the bed when she brought him his food and some cold medicine that would put him to sleep.

He didn't stay in bed though. Not the whole time anyway. When he finished eating he moved the tray off him and took a nap.

He woke three hours later as school was ending. Nick stood and felt a little better but not enough to write a song.

He did not feel like staying in bed so he went and got out his keyboard and sat at his writing desk.

It was how his brothers found him. Just singing softly.

Joe and Kevin glanced at each other before walking over and lifting up Nick.

"Hey!" he protested but his brothers ignored him.

They carried him to his bed and threw him in it.

"Nicholas don't even bother arguing…just get sleep little bro" Joe said and Nick rolled his eyes.

He did yawn though and a minute later was sound asleep again. Joe waited till he was sure his brother was asleep before going back to the desk to snoop.

"A little bit longer…yeah Nick you will be fine…I'll make sure of that" he whispered and looked back at his brother.

Kevin smiled as well as he touched Joe's shoulder.

"Wanna play one on one…bet I'll win" he whispered and Joe grinned.

"Your on bro" he said and got the basketball and the two left.

Nick slept the whole night and missed a few days of school after but three days later was back to normal.

The three walked in together and Nick went to Stella.

"Hey…thanks for being worried about me" he said and Stella smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and Nick groaned but hugged her back.

"Okay have to get to class" he said a second later and broke free of the hug and ran to class.

"We still got five minutes though" Kevin called out and Stella laughed.

"Its better this way Kev…he's back to normal" she said and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah…I like normal Nick better" he agreed.

_Okay, its done, that was entertaining _


End file.
